The Skeelz of TDI
by TDI 4 Ever
Summary: You were always outcasted or made out to be different because of your powers. But now, you have the chance to meet people who are just like you. Will you finally find out what it means to be accepted? No matter the answer, a new chapter is set to begin!
1. Chapter 1

It was early morning with a light rain pouring down from the sky, as a lone figure walked forward with his hands behind his back. The figure had on a purple hood, so it was hard to see his face. He stepped up towards a black metal gate that was currently closed. Putting his hand up, the gates slowly opened with a very eerie creek. The figure stepped forward and saw and looked as he was in an open field, surrounded by some trees. He looked around, as if he were inspecting the area.

"_Intriguing…"_ the figure thought. _"This is where it all shall begin. Yes, where it all begins…"_ he thought again. He soon felt the wind to blow, as the trees blew with it. This didn't alert the figure, however, as he already knew who it was. His hood blew off revealing his face. The figure was an old man, probably in his late 70's, but still he moved around like he was still in his teens. He had long white hair, which went to his mid-back and a curly beard on his chin that went down to his upper chest. He was wearing light pink reading glasses and a brown-blackish robe with a hood and light purple highlights.

The man smiled as he stroked his chin, smiling as a swirling time vortex suddenly appeared behind him. He slowly turned around, with his hands behind his back and looked at the vortex. The wind started growing stronger, as the vortex grew bigger. Suddenly, from out of the vortex, appeared several figures. As they appeared, the vortex started to disappear, and the wind started to die down. The old man smiled brightly at the figures.

"Welcome, my friends." He said, as he bowed respectfully to them. The figures did the same. All three of the figures wore robes similar to the old man's, and they covered their faces, until they took them off. One of the figures had black eyes and black hair with white highlights that was pulled back into a ponytail at the end. He had some sideburns and some peach fuzz on his chin. He had a cocky smile on his face.

The second figure had the face of a snowman. His skin, eyes, and hair were all bluish-white in color, and his nose was a carrot. His hair was spiky, standing straight up and he had a scowl on his face. Finally, the third figure was a woman. Her skin was pale and gray and her eyes were strangely purple, despite the purple reading glasses she had on. Her hair was gray and long, as it flowed freely down her back. She smiled respectfully at the old man.

"So, I take it this is where the school shall be?" the snowman asked.

"Yes." The old man answered, nodding. He turned around and looked at the empty space in the field. "This is where the next generation shall come forth to learn and grow."

"It shall hopefully be a wondrous experience." The woman said. "Not only for them, but for us."

"Indeed, it will be, Greem." The old man said.

"But…" the first figure said. "…where's the school? All I see is an empty field."

"That's because the school is not yet here, Cley." The old man told him, chuckling softly. But Cley just looked confused.

"But then, how do we teach students if we have no school?" Cley asked, making the snowman sigh.

"I swear, Caelus, did you have to hire him?" the snowman asked the old man. "The only thing this muscle-bound oaf is good for is asking questions and taking up space." Cley glared at him.

"You trying to start something, snowman?" Cley shouted at him.

"What did you call me?" The snowman yelled back.

"I called you a snowman! You going to do something about it?"

"You bet your ass I'm going to do something about it!" Cley and the snowman continued to growl and glare at each other, until Greem separated them.

"That's enough. Both of you stop this." Greem commanded, scowling. "You're adults who are going to be teachers. If the students see you fighting, what example do you think you'll be setting?" Cley and the snowman looked away from each other. Caelus chuckled to himself, and looked at the empty lot.

"To answer your question, Cley…" Caelus said, stopping as he closed his eyes. He put his hands in front of him, and energy gathered in front of him, as his eyes suddenly purple. His energy turned into a mystical ball of energy, and Caelus shot it into the air. The energy ball broke apart, emitting an explosion and a bright light. The large energy ball broke apart into smaller balls of energy and the three teachers looked as they fell to the ground, covering all of the open field.

The balls eventually stopped falling, and soon a large building that looked like a cathedral and a mansion mixed appeared before the four individuals. Caelus smiled as he looked at the school. He turned around, and looked at his assistants.

"My friends…" Caelus said. "I give you the Skeelz Academy." Cley looked amazed, and Caelus smiled. It always pleased him to see people amazed at his skills. He then looked at Greem.

"Greem, did you and Deebler send the invitations?" Caelus asked. Greem nodded.

"Yes, I had my demons put a letter on each applicant's doorstep." Greem answered.

"Yeah, same here. If those kids have any sense, they'll accept." The snowman known as Deebler said.

"Hey, is it just going to be us teaching?" Cley asked. Caelus looked at Cley, and put his finger to his chin.

"You bring up an interesting point, Cley." Caelus said, as he conjured up a small ball of energy, which magically turned into a piece of paper. Holding up his hand, a small feather appeared in Caelus's hand, as he started writing on the paper with the feather. When he was finished, he smiled, liking how it looked. His feather soon disappeared, and the paper turned back into a small energy ball. Caelus put both of his hands up in front of him and the ball multiplied. The old man nodded to the balls as they flew off into the sky into parts unknown.

"Well, that takes care of that." Caelus said, grinning. "Now then, shall we get the academy ready for our students?" he asked, his comrades, who nodded. They all silently then walked up the stairs into the college-like-school.

**Back home…**

You walked out of your house for a brief moment, as you went to check your mailbox. You sighed as it included the usual mail: bills, late payments, free sweepstakes, etc. And all of it was addressed to your parents. You were prepared to throw it all away, until you stopped at one letter you neglected to see. It was a strange white envelope with strange writing on it, and the strangest thing was, it was addressed to you!

Throwing all the other mail on your kitchen table, you sat down, and opened the letter. You looked at it, and silently read it.

"Dear Mr. or Mrs.,

It is a pleasure to meet you. I know what you're thinking. What the heck is this letter? Is this some sort of practical joke? Well, I'm telling you, 'no', it's not a joke of any kind. This letter is actually an application that was mailed to you, because of your 'gifts' or as you call them 'powers' or 'curses'. You are one of the few individuals who have been sent this letter to ask to join our special school for people with powers, which we call, The Skeelz Academy. Here, you will meet many other people, just like you. You will learn all you wish to know. You will learn the reasons why you have these powers, how you were born with them, and how they will help you later in life. I know that you probably do not believe me, mainly because you are afraid you will not get the answers you seek, or because you still believe this is a joke. I apologize if you still think so. However, I hope that you will soon change your mind. If you wish to join us, then please provide all the necessary information on the application we have provided for you. If you do not wish to join us, then simply discard the letter with the application. However, I should warn you that this is a once in a lifetime opportunity, and chances like this, do not happen often. We thank you very much for taking the time to read our letter, and hope to see you at our Academy, very soon.

Sincerely,

Greem Reepier, Headmistress of the Skeelz Academy"

You finish reading the letter, and look in the envelope, finding the application.

Name: (First and Last)

Nickname: (Just something your friends call you besides your real name)

Age: (How old are you? Can't go below 15)

Birthday: (Month and Date)

Gender: (Obvious)

Stereotype: (If you can, try to make it have something to do with your powers.)

Birthplace: (Somewhere in Canada, US, or outside the US)

**Appearance**

Height: (How tall is your character?)

Weight: (How big is your character?)

Skin: (What color is their skin?)

Hair: (How does their hair look? Color and style of it)

Facial Hair: (Do they have any hair on their face?)

Eyes: (What color are their eyes?)

Build: (Do they have any muscles or not? Is their chest noticeable?)

Body Shape: (Are they scrawny, chubby, or in-between?)

Other: (Do they wear glasses or something? Do they have a tattoo? Etc.)

**Clothing**

Swimwear: (What do they swim in?)

PJ's: (What do they sleep in?)

Formal: (What do they wear on special occasions, such as: dates, parties, etc.)

Jewelry: (Do they wear jewelry or something?)

Other: (Any other clothing or accessory can go here)

**Personality**

Personality: (What are they like? How do they act? Please try to be descriptive.)

How do they act when they first arrive: (How do they act when they first arrive at the Academy?)

How do they act around friends: (How are they around friends or buddies?)

How do they act around enemies: (How do they act around people they don't like?)

How do they act around crush: (How do they act around people they like or are in love with? If you aren't getting paired up, then ignore this question)

How do they act around the Teachers: (How will they act around the teachers and staff?)

Likes: (What kind of things do they like?)

Dislikes: (What kind of things do they dislike?)

Best Quality: (Name something positive about your character. Can be more than one)

Worst Quality: (Name something negative about your character. Can be more than one)

Habits: (Is there something they do all the time and they just can't get rid of it? Can be good or bad)

Pet Quirks: (Is there something that irritates the heck out of them? Can be a little or big thing)

How do they act when they're mad: (How does your character when they're upset or pissed off? What does he/she do?)

How do they act when they're sad: (How does your character act when they're depressed or down in the dumps? What do they do?)

How do they act when they're happy: (How does your character act when they're happy? What do they do?)

**Power**

Power(s): (This is the part I will judge hardest of all. You can have more than one power, but try to keep them in the same category. Also, please don't try to make your powers seem undefeatable or indestructible. Thank you.)

New Powers: (Will your character discover new powers? And if they do, what are they and how did they obtain them?)

Age: (What age was your character when he discovered his/her powers?)

Power Weakness: (Yes, you must have, and it MUST be related to your powers.)

**Other**

Hobbies: (Anything they do in their spare time?)

Talents: (Anything they are particularly good at?)

Paired up?: (Want to have a boyfriend/girlfriend?)

With what type of person: (What type of person do you want to be with? If you said 'no' to the above question, ignore this question)

What they brought: (What did they bring with them to the school? No Clothes! Your students will all be wearing uniforms based on their powers.)

Sexuality: (Are you straight, bisexual, lesbian, or gay?)

Medical Conditions: (Is there something they're allergic to or do they have to take medication?)

Phobia: (What is they're worst fear, why, and how do they react to it?)

History: (This part also needs to be descriptive. Just explain how you obtained your powers, how their life was before and after you discovered them, etc.)

Anything Else: (Anything else I missed?)

You soon finish filling everything out, and right before your eyes, the application vanishes, and a message is shown in front of you.

"Thank you for applying for the Academy. The results of your application will be shown soon." A look of determintion is shown on your face. A new chapter in your life is set to begin…

* * *

First off, I just wanted to tell the people of Total Drama Island Resort to not worry. I'm not giving up on my story! I just couldn't resist making one of these since I saw so many of them on Fanfiction. I hope that is fine with all of you. Please understand that if I do this story and TDIR, that it will be very hard to update both, so if I don't update in a set period of time, its cause I'm working on chapters for one of the stories.

Secondly, I wanted to thank Kunnaki for giving me inspiration to write this story. ^^ You're a true friend, dude! And I also wanted to thank King Kubar for inspiring me with his superhero school story. I'm your biggest fan! I think. Anyway, I could go on and on thanking people, so I'll stop here.

I hope you enjoyed the intro I made! And if you didn't understand some of it, sorry. I copied the application from TDIR, but I changed some of it around a bit. I hope many people join this story. Later!


	2. Chapter 2

"_Hmm… most intriguing…"_ Caelus thought as he sat at his desk in his office. His office was very large and spacious, despite the fact that a lot of objects and signs of magic were going on. There were shelves of books all around the room, pictures of mages, warriors, and other famous people. There was a suit of armor and statues all around the room. It truly was a place filled with activity.

"_I never imagined there was so much talent in the world… Truly inspiring…"_ Caelus thought, happily as he chuckled. He looked as someone knocked on his door. "Come in." he said. The person did so, revealing to be Greem, who was wearing her usual attire, which was grayish robe that went down to her lower legs. The hood she was wearing corresponded with her hair, making it look longer than it already was. She looked as Caelus was peering into his crystal ball, and a small grin appeared on her face.

"Enjoying yourself, Caelus?" she asked, still grinning. Caelus laughed and looked at his old friend.

"Forgive me, Greem." He said. "It's just I that the number of applications we received was far beyond my expectations. I never expected this many talented young students to have been hiding out in this world all this time. It warms my old heart." He said, laughing. Greem rolled her eyes mentally and physically with a grin still on her face.

"Well, I'm glad to see you're happy, sir." Greem said, grinning, but it quickly changed to a frown. "But I'm afraid we have a problem." Caelus looked at her, seriously, wondering what was wrong. "We have received many applications for the school, but I'm afraid it may still be not enough. What's more…" she said, explained as she took an application off the desk, peering through it. "…I'm worried for these young students' lives when the impending day comes." She said, with a somewhat sad look in her eyes. She looked up as she heard Caelus sigh.

"I know how you feel, Greem. Truly I do." Caelus said, sympathizing with his old friend. He then sighs again. "I bear the weight of the responsibility for this, because of my selfish actions in the past. I could have prevented what had happened that day, but I didn't, and the blame falls squarely upon my own shoulders." Caelus said, as he remembered had happened. He looks down, upset. He looks as he feels someone's shoulder on his. He turns and sees Greem looking at him with a serious look.

"What you did back then is in the past. There is nothing more you can do about it." She said. "You must look towards the future, my friend, and stop looking at the past." Caelus nodded, and smiled at her.

"You're a true friend, Greem. I thank you." He said, putting his hand over hers. "If only Cley and Deebler could be like you."

"You and I both know that will never happen." Greem said. The two of them laughed at each other.

"Ah, yes, did you have something you needed to tell me?"

"Ah." Greem said, realizing something. "Yes, we have recently added two teachers to our school. One is versed in Nature studies and another is versed in Mind and Time studies."

"Excellent, we'll bring them in sometime. I look forward to meeting them." Caelus said, smiling.

"Very well, I'll have them come in." Greem said, as she prepared to leave. "And Caelus…" she said, getting his attention. "…you're not alone in this. You have us. You have friends." She said, before leaving. Caelus watched her leave, and sighed. He put his hands behind his back, and walked outside to his balcony, looking out over the sea.

"_I wonder…"_ Caelus thought. _"…how much time do I have left in this world?"_

^^ Hello everyone! First off, I just want to thank all of the people who have sent in some students, either by review or by PM. I've gone over them, and they all look well. I haven't made a list of who's gotten in yet, but let me tell you, it will be hard to choose who gets in. I would appreciate if more students were sent in, and I thank you if you've sent in another character by PM.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Well, if you can really call it a chapter. It's more like a prolouge, of sorts. It's suppose to give some background on Caelus and Greem, but sorry if it isn't that great. ^^ But I'll tell you now, someone you may remember will appear in the next chapter. I expect it will be out soon, probably when I'm done with the next chapter of Total Drama Island Resort. Well, that's all from me! Later!


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't know if I can agree with your proposal, Mr.…" Caelus said.

"Maclean. And if its because of all the challenges or because of the technical difficulties and all that, you don't have to worry!" Chris said, as he was speaking to Caelus inside his office. "The producers and I will take care of everything that has to do with the show, so you won't have to dirty your hands with any of our problems."

"It's not the challenges I'm worried about, Mr. Maclean." Caelus said, seriously. "It's the show, itself. These kids you are considering having on your show are going to be students here. And as you probably already know, these students are not like the… 'contestants' you had in the past. They are all kids with special abilities and powers. All throughout their entire young lives, they have been outcasted, or ridiculed because of their gifts. They have been called 'freaks', 'weirdoes', and other such names, that I would prefer not to mention." Caelus said, as he continued speaking.

"I understand you completely, Mr. Caelus, sir…" Chris began.

"No, I'm afraid you do not understand, Mr. Maclean." The headmaster of the school said, sternly, surprising the TV host. "The kids have never felt 'normal' their entire lives. No one has given them a shoulder to lean on, and even some of their families outcast them. Ever since they discovered their powers, they have always wondered, why were they born with them, and what can they do with them. This school will be a place of sanctuary for them. This school is a place for them to learn how to use their powers properly, and why they were born them.

"But more importantly, Mr. Maclean," Caelus said, as he resumed his speech. "This school will be a place of closure for them; a place where they can finally use their powers in peace, without worrying about anyone spying or talking about them. A place where they can finally meet people just like them. A place where they can feel 'normal' for the first time in their young lives."

"Mr. Caelus, I understand your dedication to your students, and it is truly admiring." Chris said, as he was smiling. "But think of it this way, Mr. Caelus. Your students will be using their powers out in the open. But wouldn't you prefer that the entire world knows about them?" Chris asked. "If the world knew about people who were gifted with special powers, it would be in awe! It would allow all people, both gifted and non-gifted, to join together as one! The gifted ones will finally get the respect they deserve, and they'll no longer have to hide anymore."

"Your reasons have some merit, Mr. Maclean. Truly they do." Caelus said, as he stood with his hands behind his back. "However, even if it were possible for gifted and non-gifted to unite, I still wouldn't risk the safety of the students simply to show the world their skills." The headmaster spoke. "And besides that, I have seen your past shows, Mr. Maclean. I have seen how you enjoy, torturing and embarrassing young people for your own interest; simply for the sake of your so-called, 'ratings'." Caelus said, as he spoke to surprised Maclean, who stared as he spoke.

"I will not join with anyone who simply wants to hurt my students for his own merit. Especially, when its simply for the sake of your career. So, I am afraid I must decline your offer. And yes, before you ask, that is my final answer." Caelus said, as he turned his back to Chris, his hands still behind his back. He heard the man sigh, and then heard his chair move, as he stood up.

"Well, I guess I have to respect your decision then." Chris said. "But if you ever change your mind…" Caelus then heard a card being thrown at him, and he caught it without even turning around. "I'll be watching your progress from afar, Mr. Caelus. I wish you good luck. But be warned, sometimes you'll have to make some tough decisions, even if it upsets those around you." With that, Chris walked out of the Headmaster's office. He looked around him as he saw no one, and he suddenly disappeared.

Caelus was still standing, reflecting on Chris's words. He closed his eyes, as he thoughtfully. He soon heard the door to his office open, but didn't turn to see who it was.

"Caelus?" he heard. The headmaster turned around, and looked as it was Greem, looking at him worried and concerned. "Is something wrong?" she asked. Caelus looked at her, with an empty expression on his face, until he sighed, and looked at her with a smile.

"It's nothing, my friend." Caelus said. Greem knew he was lying, but didn't press the matter further.

"Very well." She said, still concerned for her childhood friend. She then laid a paper on Caelus's desk, which he looked at and picked up. "This is a list of the students that have signed up for the school. Besides their name is what kind of power they have. They all look fine too me, but what do you think?" Greem asked. Caelus looked at the paper in thought, as he silently read the names outloud.

"_Josselyn Gates. Able to control the flow of lightning."_ Caelus thought, as he continued reading the names off of the list.

"_Lillian Fray. Able to control the flow of water.__ Interesting."_

"_Agina Fransisca Sanderson. Able to influence or change a person's emotions or thoughts."_

"_Mipsi Root. Able to make herself and anything else, invisible."_

"_Evelyn Zoina. Strong and fast. But her main power is her control of ice."_

"_Inola Ortega-Black Bear. Able to transform into any animal, person, or being. She's a… skinwalker?"_ Caelus thought. _"Skinwalker… where have I heard of that word?"_ Caelus continued to think, before shrugging it off, figuring he'll remember it sooner or later.

"_Kailey Howard. …A dark angel?"_ Caelus thought, a bit surprised as he quickly read through the rest of her application. He then stroked his beard, in thought. _"…I see. It's been a while since I've met a fallen. I must talk with her when I get the chance."_ Caelus thought before he resumed looking over the list.

"_Aidan Heckler. Able to change his form and shape at will. So his power is more or less the same as Inola's."_Caelus thought, as he read the rest of the application. _"So he hates the outdoors… I'll have to be sure to keep him out of the Nature Studies."_ Caelus thought.

"_Sophia O'__ Keafe. Able to control plants." _Caelus felt himself smile. _"She'll be an excellent addition to our Nature Class."_

"_Cameron Moretti. Able to input thoughts into people's head to make them perceive as reality. Is also able to gain knowledge from people by viewing their minds."_ Caelus read this student's application very carefully, stroking his beard. He closed his eyes thoughtfully, and continued with the list.

"_Grace and Alice Hampton. Both have telepathic connection with each other and can see halved versions of the future." _Caelus looked at both applications from both sisters. _"Alice can control a person's mind for up to ten minutes, while Grace has telekinesis. Interesting…"_ Caelus thought, as he looked at the next application.

"_Azaria Bast. Able to control the element of fire. But can also make things catch on fire or explode without meaning to."_ Caelus once again, stroked his long white beard. _"She will require some immense power control…"_

"_Riley Tate. Mind reader. Is scared of anything dealing with the paranormal." _Caelus looked up, surprised at then at Greem who smiled at him, as if she knew what student he was looking at. _"I'll have to make sure to keep her out of Death Studies."_

"_Thomas Raven. Able to control fire. More or less the same as Azaria's."_

"_Able Atton. …Hmm?" _Caelus looked at Able's application, and felt his mouth open and close at times. _"…An angel? Wait a minute…" _Caelus looked at Greem. "Greem, you know all the records of demons that have been stirred or awoken, correct?"

Greem looked at Caelus. "Yes." Greem answered.

"Do you recall a demon that once attacked a young woman, and was slain by an angel?" Caelus asked. Greem rested her head on her fist, trying to think.

"Hmm, now that you mention it, yes I do, remember that demon. A fearsome one, he was. But he was exorcised by the angel." Greem explained.

"I see." Caelus said, as he went back to looking at the application. _"The offspring of such a mighty angel is coming here… what a joyous day this is."_ Caelus thought, happily.

"_Chrysanthos Francisco. What a difficult name." _Caelus thought. _"Able to block and mimic another's power. Impressive…"_

"_Charlie Abert. Able to transport, duplicate, or levitate any object he sees. Hmm… could prove useful."_

"_Desirea Madliline Rose. Able to see the future through her dreams. So she must be asleep for her powers to work."_

"_Alan Collhan. Able to absorb metal, and can turn people into living statues of metal." _Caelus blinked at the student, and chuckled. _"Well, that explains why he's called a 'metalhead'."_

"_Megan Foster. Able to create small orbs of unstable energy that explode after a few seconds." _Caelus stroked his beard, thinking. _"Hmm… I'll have to have Cley teach her how to make her energy stable. If he can…" _Caelus thought.

"_Edwin Sterling. …A wizard?" _Caelus thought, as he continued the applicant's application. _"He doesn't have any real powers, but is skilled in simple wizardry. Hmm… I'll have to meet him to teach him some better skills." _As Caelus continued reading through the student's application, he chuckled. _"This boy reminds me of myself when I was young…" _Caelus thought, chuckling.

"_Kathleen Mallory. Able to control the movement of shadows. Hmm…" _Caelus stroked his beard, thinking. _"I knew a man who was able to do such a thing. Lazy, he was, but very smart when he needed to be. Hmm…" _Caelus resumed looking at the application. _"Can also astral project herself into her own shadow to destroy an object or to fight an opponent. Hmm… Greem will enjoy having her in her class._" Caelus thought.

"_Anya Michaela Hertz. Able to yell at a loud voice creating loud shockwaves that can deafen a person for a time. Is also able to hold her breathe for a very long period of time."_

"Hmm, so these are all of the applicants. Impressive work as always, Greem." Caelus said, as he complimented his friend. "Have the uniforms been sent?" Greem nodded.

"Yes, Deebler and I sent them this morning. Let's hope the ones Deebler sent, don't make any of the students cold-blooded." She said, as she and Caelus laughed at her joke.

**In an unknown location…**

A dark castle surrounded by dark clouds and lightning, was seen somewhere. Where exactly is was, was unknown. It had a very dark aura around it. Dark birds flew around, hawking and making noises, as if trying to say something. Gargoyles were seen on some of the castle's walls. They seemed like ordinary statues, but were actually alive, moving around. Demons could be seen. They all looked like decrypt old men, whose time had passed long ago. They had no eyes, but could clearly see as if they did. They all were all dressed in armor, as if they were Japanese soldiers. Some had spears and swords. It could be seen from the naked eye, that this place was nothing more than one word: evil. Pure evil.

Inside the castle, a man shrouded in shadow sat on his throne in the throne room. It was unknown who he was, or what he wanted. But one thing was certain: he was had evil intentions. What they were, was unknown. Surrounding him, were two dark nymphs who cradled him, as they smiled and were flirting with the lord. He didn't move or respond to them, which was fine with the nymphs as they were with that.

The lord noticed as a time vortex opened, and out of it, popped Chris. He had an evil look on his face, as he approached the throne. He got on one knee, and bowed before the shadow.

"My lord," Chris said. The shadow made no movement, but spoke.

"…Get rid of that horrid appearance at once." He ordered. Chris nodded.

"My sincerest apologies, my lord." Chris said, as he suddenly transformed his appeared. His skin was now light purple, his ears longer and perked up, and his clothes were replaced with dark, black armor that looked heavy, but felt like nothing to Chris. He looked more demon than man now, and he was. "I forget that after being human so long, you forget you are wearing the skin."

"…I'm not in the mood for your trivial talk, Maclean. What news do you bring me?" The shadow asked.

"I'm afraid Caelus declined my generous offer." Chris informed. "He believes that by exposing the students, we will be putting them at risk." The shadow said nothing, but hissed violently. Chris felt shivers go down his spine, but did his best to cover it up.

"This doesn't matter to me…" the shadow said, in his dark voice. "If he wishes to protect his students, let him. For soon, he and all of the fools in that accursed school, shall perish…" The shadow spoke, as the nymphs continued crawling and flirting with him. "You've done well, Maclean. Return to your normal duties." The shadow ordered.

"At once, my lord." Chris said, and he teleported out of the throne room. The shadow continued sitting in his throne, but raised his left hand. A dark energy ball was formed, and an image started to show inside of it. It was shown to be Caelus, who was laughing with Greem and two other unknown people.

"Yes, laugh Caelus." The shadow said, speaking. "Enjoy yourself to the fullest. For your day is coming soon. Very, very soon…" The shadow said, as the energy ball disappeared. His hand fell back onto its throne, as he stood still, letting the nymphs continue to please him.

* * *

Well, here is Chapter Three, my friends! I hope you enjoyed it. I know it wasn't long, I just wanted to give some more background and show who was accepted into the story. ^^ I thank all those who sent me characters, by the way! But I need a few more guys made before I can get this started, so if you can, please send some in. To all my TDIR readers, the next chapter should be out, hopefully sometime this week or early next week. I thank you for your patience! And that's all from me, later!

P.S. In case you're wondering, yes Chris is 'evil'. I wanted him to be an antagonist for once. And don't worry, Chef will show up soon, as well.


	4. Chapter 4

The weather was sunny and cool outside, as the atmosphere in the school was warm and welcoming. Except for Deebler's, of course, who was scowling with his arms crossed as he waited by the gates with the rest of the teachers. Caelus was smiling with his hands behind his back as he anticipated the arrival of the students. Greem, though she wasn't showing it, was also happy to see the students she would be teaching.

"_It's going to feel good to scare people again."_ She thought, as she had a hidden gleam in her eyes. Cley stood by the wall of the Academy with his arms crossed, yawning. He didn't really do the whole 'meet and greet' thing, but he was also anticipating meeting the kids. It would be nice to see the kids who would pick up after them when they were long gone. Cley opened his eyes wide, and hit himself, both physically and mentally.

"_Why the hell am I thinking those thoughts?"_ he thought. Greem happened to notice, and somehow, glided over to him.

"Is something bothering you, Cley?" she asked, worried. Cley looked at her, his eyes widening a bit. He didn't know why, but every time he stared at or looked at Greem, chills went down his back. Was she that damn scary? Well, she did have a face like the bloody Grim Reaper, and she was the teacher in charge of the Death Studies class, so that did give one a reason to fear her. Plus, she had a personality like a witch. She could be kind and friendly one second, and then try to scare the hell out of you the next.

"It's fine, Greem." He said, looking away from her. Greem smiled, and glided back alongside Caelus, who was still impatiently waiting for the bus to arrive with the students. More than 1000 wore suppose to be arriving, but only 40 of the students stood out amongst the rest. Of course, it would be impolite to pick favorites. Caelus didn't want that. He wanted everyone at this Academy to feel special; to feel that they were all equal; and to feel that they were just like everybody else. There would be no, as they call, 'ranking' here at this school, and he would be sure to tell that to the students once they arrived.

As the four teachers, waited patiently for the bus, they looked up as they heard a noise. All of them had different expressions on their faces. Caelus's smile grew bigger as he saw what it was. Greem's face had a small grin. Cley smirked, while Deebler still had a scowl, muttering something that sounded like, 'it's about time'. A yellow school bus was flying through the air, at a comfortable speed, if you could call it comfortable. It looked like a regular school bus, but the thing is it had wings on the sides of it, and exhaust fuels at the end, sending out flames. On the side of the bus, in the black writing, it read, Skeelz Academy.

The bus continued flying down and eventually stopped in front of the school. Caelus chuckled to himself, as he was estatic. He turned his back, and began walking to the school.

"Where are you going, Caelus?" Greem asked. "I thought you wanted to meet the students." Caelus turned around, chuckling at his old friend.

"Oh, I am." He said, assuring her. "In fact, I'm finding it hard to contain myself. But I must ready to welcome them all here, so I must get myself ready. Would you please be so kind as to, accompany me, Greem?" he asked. Greem felt herself blush for some strange reason, and looked away.

"O-O-Of course." She said, as she followed behind the Headmaster. Caelus smiled at her, and then looked at Cley and Deebler.

"I'll leave you two to take care of the students." He said. Cley nodded, while Deebler just grunted. Caelus smiled, and continued walking in the school, along with Greem. Deebler folded his arms, and stood by the gate, scowling.

"_Great, its just like Caelus to leave me to do the grunt work."_ Deebler thought. _"And he left the idiot here, as well!"_ he thought, looking sideways at Cley. Likewise, Cley was thinking similar thought.

"_Man, I always get stuck doing the dirty work."_ Cley thought. _"I don't really mind or nothing, but Caelus could've at least taken Frosty the Snowman with him!"_ he thought, looking sideways at Deebler. The two glared at each other, as a thin line of energy pulsated between the two of them. They stopped as they heard the school bus open. Cley and Deebler looked at each other, scowling, and then looked as the students started to pour out of the bus, looking around at the surroundings, or talking with one another.

Deebler looked at all of the students, and groaned to himself. Cley had gone on inside after Caelus had called for him. Deebler continued standing by the wall, waiting for Caelus to contact him.

"_Dammit, he'd better hurry up, before I hurt these brats…"_ Deebler thought. He then listened as heard Caelus's voice in his head.

"_Alright, we're all ready for them Deebler. You can bring them in now, my friend."_ Caelus said, speaking to Deebler with his mind. _"Also, keep an eye out for the 40 kids I'm sending to you. Those kids are the ones I believe will be ones…"_ With that Caelus's message ended. Deebler sighed.

"_Dammit, why'd you have to remind me of that, you idiot?"_ Deebler thought. He groaned, and looked at the kids. "Alright, quiet you lot!" All of the students quieted at the sound and sight of Deebler. Some whispered to their friends, while others continued staring at Deebler, not believing what they were seeing.

"Yes, your eyes don't deceive you. I am a snowman!" Deebler shouted. "And I don't want to hear any of your snide remarks, got it?" None of the students answered, which was good with Deebler, who wasn't expecting them to answer anyway. "The name's Deebler, and I'm the head supervisor and the groundskeeper here, which means its my job to keep you lot in line, understand? Now, normally I'm what you say a cool guy." He said, making some of the students chuckle. "But! If any of you, and I mean any of you, step out of line…"

Suddenly, Deebler blasted his freeze ray at one of the students, who hurriedly ran out of the way. In his spot, there was a frozen snowman, standing there. The students looked on in shock at the snowman. "…Then that's what'll happen." He warned. "Now when I call your name, grab your stuff, and head for the stoop. Do not go inside!" he ordered. Deebler began calling out the names on the list that Caelus and Greem had prepared for him.

"Charlie Abert!" Deebler called, and looked as a boy walked up to him. He was about 6'5 and had an average-sized weight. His hair was bleached blonde and was about medium length. At the top, it was in spikes, and the sides were all shaved off. His eyes were striking blue and he had many piercings. Four in total: two in his left eyebrow, one rod in the cartilage of his right ear, and one in his bottom lip.

"What up, snow-dude?" Charlie asked. Deebler glared at him, and pointed to the school. Charlie shrugged, and resumed walking towards the school, standing in front of the stoop.

"Able Atton!" Deebler called again. He looked as another boy walked up to him. He had short spiky silver hair with red tips that was pulled back and a small goatee on his face. He looked to be muscular, but wasn't bulky like a lot of bodybuilders you see nowadays. He had bright blue eyes, which were beautiful. But the strangest thing was he had a tattoo over his right eye, and it looked to be the sign of the Omega. _"So he must be the angel Caelus spoke of."_ Deebler thought. He looked as the boy bowed, and resumed walking towards the school, standing away from Charlie.

"Azaria Bast!" Deebler looked as a girl walked up. She looked to be 5'3 and was no more than 115 lb. She has blond hair with rid tips and streaks that went to her shoulders. She had longer bangs that were held in place by a blue hair clip. Her eyes were bright green and her skin was fairly pale. She walked up, smiling.

"Hi, Mr. Snowman!" she said, making Deebler glare at her.

"The name's Deebler!" he yelled.

"Seesh, sorry." She said. "Just trying to make conversation."

"Whatever, just get!" Deebler ordered.

"Okay. One question, though."

"What?"

"Are you cold-blooded?" Azaria asked. Deebler glared at her, and pointed to the school.

"NOW." He ordered.

"Okay, okay. Just asking." She said.

"Now!" Deebler ordered, yelling, scaring Azaria.

"All right, all right! Seesh!" She said, as she grabbed her bags and walked to the school, sticking her tongue out at Deebler while he wasn't looking.

"Ha, nice one." Charlie said, as Azaria appeared carrying her bags with her.

"Thanks." She said, smiling.

"Name's Charlie. Nice to meet you." He said, with a grin on his face.

"Azaria. But call me Zari." She said, still smiling. She then looked at Able, who was standing by a tree, not looking at anything. She looked as he didn't want to be bothered, so decided to stand there, and talk with Charlie.

"Inola Ortega-Black Bear!" Deebler looked as another girl walked up carrying her bags. She was 5'5 and weighed 127 lb. Her skin was a medium dark tanish color with freckles on the bridge of her nose and a bit more that were spread out a bit on her cheeks. Her hair was long, silky, and black that was in a braided ponytail. Her eyes were both different: one was a stormy grey, while the other was an emerald green. She walked up to Deebler, and nodded.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Deebler." She said, respectfully.

"Yeah, sure." He said, not really caring. Inola nodded, and walked up to the others, standing a bit away from the group like Able.

"Hi, I'm Azaria, but call me Zari." Zari said, introducing herself. "Who are you?" Inola looked at her, and her face showed hardly any emotion.

"Inola Ortega." She answered. "You may call me Nola or simply Inola." Zari blinked at her, but smiled.

"Well, pleasure to meet you Inola!" she said. Inola nodded, and looked somewhere else.

"Liam Chikan!" Deebler looked as a young boy walked over. He had brown curly hair that down to his upper neck. It was easy to see that he didn't maintain it, since it was a mess. He had light blue eyes, was short and skinny, with no noticeable muscles, and was scrawny, showing that he didn't get out much. Deebler looked at him as he was reading a magazine. He pointed to the school, and Liam nodded, still reading his magazine. He looked up when he got near the school, and he stopped as he looked at Inola.

Liam hurriedly approached her and started looking at her from different directions. Inola looked at him, and scowled.

"May I help you?" she asked, slightly irritated. Liam looked and smiled a perverted smile.

"You've a got nice chest!" he yelled, smiling. Next thing he knew, he had a red handprint on his cheek, as he was lying on the ground. Inola was glaring at him, her face slightly red.

"I hate perverts." She growled. Charlie looked at him, and chuckled to himself.

"Not cool, dude." He said. Zari consciously covered her chest so he didn't approach her. Able continued ignoring the four of them, standing by himself.

"Alan Collhan!" Deebler looked as another boy walked up. He had light brown skin, loose black hair and some small stubble on his chin. His eyes were both gray and he had a large tattoo of a gear and snakes crawling through it. On top, there was a wolf skull with a snake head going through it. His body was a bit bulky at the top, but going down, he had small legs.

"What up, teach?" Alan asked, as he was chewing on something hard. Deebler scowled at him.

"My name's Deebler." He said.

"Whatever." Alan said, as he carried his stuff with him towards the others. He looked as he saw Liam still on the ground, and cocked an eyebrow on him. He looked at Charlie. "What happened to him?" he asked, pointing to Liam.

"The girl over there dealt him a hard one for being a pervert." Charlie explained, pointing to Inola, who had her arms crossed and was scowling.

"Oh." Alan said, and looked at Liam, who was still unconscious. He kicked Liam slightly in the head, trying to wake him up, but Liam remained unconscious. He shrugged, and stood off to the side, beside Charlie.

"Sandro Flix!" Deebler looked as another guy walked up, and for some reason, Deebler felt his eyes glare at the boy. The boy was short, standing at about 5'5, and was well-rounded, weighing about 240 lb. His hair was brown and in a very short ponytail, and his eyes were black with a kind gleam in them. He walked up to Deebler, smiling, happily.

"Hi!" he said, smiling. Deebler said nothing, but continued glaring at him. The boy named Sandro noticed and blinked. "Uhh…"

"I've got my eyes on you." Deebler warned. "Now get!" Sandro obeyed, and swiftly walked away. He looked as he saw someone on the ground.

"Liam?" he asked, looking at the boy. He noticed the red mark on his face, and sighed. "Oh, not again." He said.

"You know that pervert?" Inola asked, looking at him with a scowl. Sandro looked at him.

"Yeah, he's a buddy of mine." Sandro answered. However, this only helped to make Inola frown more.

"Well, for his sake, you'd better warn him about trying something like that again on me." Inola warned. Sandro nodded, stood up, and took a deep breathe. He then swiftly started running around Liam, blowing wind on him until he eventually woke up again. Liam put his hand to his forehead, shaking it.

"What happened?" he asked. He soon looked and noticed Inola, smiling again. She glared at him, but he failed to notice.

"Hi, name's Liam!" he greeted. Sandro arrived in the nick of time to prevent Inola from hurting him again.

"Dude, for your sake, please don't." Sandro warned. Liam blinked, confused, but shrugged and pulled a Playboy magazine, and started looking through the pictures. Inola looked at him in disgust. Sandro mouthed 'sorry' to her, to which she simply looked the other way.

"Megan Foster!" Deebler looked as the 3rd girl came up, smiling. She had peach-colored skin with chocolate brown hair that was in a ponytail, along with side bangs that framed the portion of her face. She had baby blue eyes and scarlet red stud earrings, along with a couple of silver rings. She also had makeup on: some black mascara, some brown eye shadow, some black eye liner, some blush, and some lip gloss.

"Hi there!" Megan said, greeting Deebler. The old man looked at her, and pointed to the school. She smiled, and nodded, walking with the others. She looked at most of the boys there, and decided to stand by Able, who still stood by himself.

"Hi there!" she said, greeting Able. Able said nothing, but looked away. Megan blinked and smiled, deciding to try again. "And you are?"

"…" Able said, nothing, instead keeping quiet. Megan frowned, and poked him, making him look at her. She frowned, still standing beside him, thinking of ways to make him talk.

"Chris Francisco!" Deebler called out and looked as another boy came up to him. He had slight tanish skin, was about 150 lb., and looked to be 5'11. He had dark brown hair that was in his eyes, which were violet, and he fairly skinny and muscular. He had a small scar above his left eye and Deebler could also see a few on his arms.

"What up, dude?" Chris said as he walked up to Deebler. Again, Deebler said nothing, but pointed to the school. Chris shrugged and walked over to the other students. He looked at Liam, who was still happily reading his Playboy magazine. Chris cocked an eyebrow, and looked at the cover. "Dude, are those allowed on school campus?" he asked. Liam looked at him and shrugged, before going back to reading. Chris shrugged, and stood beside Zari.

"Hey." He said, greeting Zari.

"Hey! Name's Azaria, but I prefer to be called Zari."

"Chris Francisco, and I'm delighted to meet you." He said, flirting with Zari. Zari laughed as the two of them continued talking.

"Lillian Fray!" Another girl walked up with light tanish skin similar to Chris's. She had light blue hair that was straight and went a little past her shoulders. She had bright blue eyes and her chest was rather noticeable, but not much.

"Hi, Mr. Snowman!" Lillian said, smiling happily. Deebler glared at her, and pointed to the school. Lillian smiled and happily skipped to the school. She stopped and then walked the rest of the way, standing beside Liam, who was still reading his porn magazine. He noticed her and looked at her closely. Lillian looked at him, strangely.

"What?" she asked, a little uncomfortable. Liam looked at her face.

"You don't have a very good chest." He said, looking at her breasts. Lillian blushed.

"You pervert!" she yelled, and slapped Liam across the face, making him bleed. Sandro looked as his friend was again knocked out. He sighed, and swiftly ran to him, and picked him up, putting him against the wall.

"Sorry." He said to Lillian, who was still blushing and covering her chest. "He's just like that. He didn't mean it." He said, patting Lillian on her head. Lillian was still frowning, but let her arms down, showing her chest again. Inola saw this and shook her head.

"_Idiot…"_ she thought.

"Praxie Fuun!" Deebler looked as the 7th boy walked up, rubbing his arms as he was shivering. Deebler looked at him, strangely. The boy was about 5'6 and weighed about 140 lb. He had blonde hair with bangs that went into his left eye, which were both black. He was very thin with no muscles anywhere on his body.

"Uhh… you okay there, kid?" Deebler asked, showing some concern, which was a major surprise and shock.

"F-F-Fine, s-s-sir." Praxie said, as he grabbed his bag and slowly walked towards the school. As he did however, he tripped over a small rock in the pathway, and fell on the ground. His hands started growing blue, until a crystal blue beam shot from out of his hands towards Alan. Alan, quickly jumped out of the way of the beam as ice form where he had previously been. Praxie looked at what he did, and quickly stood up.

"S-S-Sorry about t-t-that." He said, as Alan scowled at him. Praxie sighed, exhaling cold air, and looked as he saw Sandro, quickly going to stand by him. "H-Hey S-Sandro." He said.

"Hey Praxie." Sandro said, patting him on the back, but looked as his hand turned to ice. Sandro swiftly shook it and his turned to normal, but was still blue. Praxie frowned and sighed. He then looked as he felt someone touching him. He looked to side, and saw it was Chris.

"W-W-What are y-you d-d-doing?" Praxie stuttered.

"Blocking out your powers so they don't activate." Chris said.

"O-O-Oh, t-t-that's im-impossible." Praxie said. "I-I don't have p-p-powers. I'm j-just c-c-cursed." Chris said nothing, but continued holding to Praxie's shoulder.

"Josselyn Gates!" A girl with a scowl on her face soon approached Deebler. She was 5'4 and weighed 112 lb. Her skin was of a pale color, but she looked to be healthy. She had platinum blonde hair that was straight went to her shoulders, along with side bangs. Her eyes were silver and she had a scar on her wrist that looked like a lightning bolt.

"Hmph." She said, as she walked past Deebler. Deebler looked at her, and scowled.

"Yeah, who cares about you too, brat?" he said, outloud purposely for her to hear. Josselyn stopped in her steps, and just stood for a second or two.

"…No one." She said, as she continued walking with her head down. She walked up and stood by herself, not really wanting to talk to anyone. She crossed her arms, and stood there with a scowl on her face, letting everyone know she wasn't in a talking mood.

"Aylen Gray!" A girl with glasses walked up, smiling at Deebler. She had brown curly hair and bright blue eyes, which she hid behind her reading glasses. She had slender curves and a good chest, that wasn't really much to yell about, though. She looked to be about 149 lb. and 5'7.

"Hello, good sir." Aylen said, greeting Deebler.

"Yeah, yeah. Same to you. Now get." Deebler said, as he checked another off the list. Aylen walked over to the others reading a book, and looked up, as she stood by Sandro.

"Hey Sandro." She said, smiling at her friend.

"Hey Aylen." He said, smiling. Aylen looked down at Liam, seeing he was smiling while drooling in his sleep. She frowned and looked Sandro, who simply nodded. She sighed, and then looked at Praxie, who was still shivering.

"Uhh… Praxie?"

"H-H-Hey A-Aylen." He said, greeting her. Aylen blinked, and instead went back to reading her book.

"Chwing Gum!" Deebler looked in surprise as a girl stretched her way over to him. She had light brownish skin, brown hair which was in braids, and black eyes. She looked to be around 6'1, and 150 lb. She smiled at Deebler, and bowed her head to him.

"Hello, Mr." Chwing said, greeting the irritated snowman.

"The name is Deebler. Remember it." The snowman ordered, and pointed to the school. Chwing blinked, but nodded, as she extended her arm and grabbed her bag. She then walked up to the school, and looked around for a place to stand. She saw Sandro, along with some of her other friends, and smiled.

"Hey guys." She said, smiling. Aylen looked up from her book, and smiled.

"Chwing. Happy to see you." She said, as the rubber girl extended her arm, and briefly hugged the smart girl. She looked and spotted Inola, who was looking elsewhere, and extended herself to her.

"What's up? Name's Chwing." She said, greeting herself.

"…Inola." Inola said, greeting her back. Chwing smiled as she tried to strike up a conversation with the quiet girl.

"Alice Hampton!" Deebler looked as a little girl walked up to him, followed by another girl who looked exactly a like her. The first girl was underweight and was rather short. She was very pale and had dark brown hair that was straight and went to her elbows. Her eyes were dark blue and she was carrying a small china doll.

The other girl looked the same as the first one, but was about average in height and was her weight was about the same. Also, her hair was long and black and was kept in a ponytail. Her eyes were brown, and she seemed a bit more confident than the first one.

"Which one of you are Alice?" Deebler asked. The confident girl pointed her finger at the quiet one who looked at Deebler, with cold, emotionless eyes. Unfortunately for her, Deebler wasn't really fazed by it. "Well, then get back! I didn't call for you, yet!" Deebler ordered. The confident girl looked at Deebler, and touched his arm.

"My sister is very emotionless and sad at times, Mr. Deebler, sir." She said, lying for the most part. "She often has to rely on me to help her and such. If you separate us, she'll have to wait, until you call me, and something bad may happen. Please don't separate us." She asked, looking at the snowman with tears in her eyes. Her sister also joined in, adding tears to her eyes. Deebler rolled his eyes, and pointed to the school. "Thank you, Mr. Snowman." The confident one said, smiling. Deebler grunted, and continued pointing to the school. As they both walked off, the confident one smiled.

"Too easy." She said. Alice looked at her sister.

"That wasn't very nice, Grace." She said, quietly. The confident girl, known as Grace, shrugged.

"So what? It worked, didn't it? Besides, you joined in too." Alice nodded, and said nothing further, as the two proceeded to the others. Charlie clapped his hands as the two appeared.

"Nice one." He said. "Great job fooling that snowman." Grace smiled at the boy.

"Thank you. I have years of practice." Grace said, boastfully. Alice, frowned at her sister, and looked around, spotting Able, who was still ignoring Megan, as she spoke to him. He seemed to notice her, and looked at her, and for a moment the two of them, were locked in a battle of stares, trying to see who would falter first.

"Alice? Hey, Alice!"

Alice heard her sister calling her name, and she looked up, out of her gaze, at Grace, who was looking at her strangely. "Yes?" she answered.

"What's wrong with you?" Grace asked, and followed her gaze to Able, who was no longer staring at her. "What? You like him or something?" Grace asked. Alice didn't answer, but walked off to the wall, standing there. Grace looked back at Able, and shrugged.

"_I've seen better boys."_ She thought to herself.

"Danae Hart!" Deebler called out to another girl, and looked as she walked up, reading a book that was floating in mid-air. She had white hair with some violet highlights. She light green eyes and had good curves, along with a good chest. She had a purple necklace on her neck and a purple bag over her shoulder. She looked to be 5'9 and weighed 139 lb. She bowed to Deebler, who just grunted, and pointed to the school, like all the others. Danae bowed once more, and continued walking toward the others.

Aylen looked up from her book, and smiled at Danae.

"Hey Danae." She said, hugging her friend. "Glad you're here."

"Same to you." Danae said.

"Hug some more, will ya?" someone said. They looked to the side, and saw it was Liam, who was now conscious, with a camera. They both rolled their eyes, and let go of each other. "Aw man." Liam said, depressed. Sandro sighed, while Praxie chuckled.

"Sophia O' Keafe!" Deebler heard a girl scream a bit scared, and then looked as a girl walked up to him, a bit scared. Her skin was lightly pale, with a lot of freckles on her face. Her eyes were smoky gray and her hair was strawberry blonde that went all the way down to her shoulders. It was in two plaits, and had a nice sweet fringe. She was very short, standing at only five feet, and she was very thin, almost looking anorexic. In her hand was a small potted plant, that was still just a bud.

"You okay, girl?" Deebler asked. The girl slowly nodded. Unfortunately, this only made Deebler frown at her. "Listen here girlie, in this academy, we've got no time for babies are afraid of every little thing. So either shape up, or get lost! Got it?" The girl quickly nodded, and rushed past Deebler, who was still frowning at the girl.

Sophia walked up to the others, some paying attention, others still talking to the people already there. Deciding not to talk anyone, Sophia walked to a corner, and sat there, talking to or water her plant.

"Chiara Lilith!" A girl walked up to Deebler with a smile on her face, as she looked at the school, happily. She had pale skin, a mix of white and grey. Her eyes were red, as were her hair, except it was brighter. It was in a bowl-shaped, circling her head. Twigs and such were found coming out of her head. Her body was curvy and her chest, was very impressive.

She bowed to Deebler, and walked past to the others. As she did, her mind flashed to her mother's job, and her past life. She remembered the fight she had with her mother over her job as an assassin, and how they had resolved their issues. Chiara shook her head, trying to not remember it, as it would just make her feel bad. She looked as she saw a girl looking at her potted plant, and she smiled. She walked up to her, and looked at her.

"Hi." She said, greeting the girl. Sophia looked up, surprised, but managed a small smile. "I like your plant." She said, as she sat down beside, and looked at it.

"T-Thanks." She said, smiling with a faint blush. Chiara smiled back, as the two sat near each other, enjoying each other's company.

"Aidan Heckler!" Deebler called out, and saw a boy walk up. He was 5'10, and looked to be very slim, weighing at only 120 pounds. His skin was tan, and he had messy brown hair, along with a light mustache. He had green eyes, along with a few muscles that were barely noticeable.

"Can I wait inside?" Aidan asked. "I hate the outdoors." Deebler narrowed his eyes.

"You'll wait outside like everyone else, brat!" Deebler shouted. Aidan backed off, and nodded, sighing. He put his hand over his face, blocking out the sun's heat. "Dammit, I hate the freaking outdoors!" he shouted. Unfortunately for him, Chiara and Sophia heard him, and scowled at him, not that he noticed.

"Anya Hertz!" Deebler again called for the next student, and looked as a girl approached him. She was 5'7 and weighed a little under average for her age and height. Her skin was milky white and her eyes were extremely light blue. Her hair was golden blonde and short layered, going right above her shoulders. She had curves, and her chest looked to be about a 'B'. She also strangely had scars on her wrist and ankles.

Deebler looked at her as she curiously looked around, enjoying the sights. He pointed behind him, and she nodded, as she walked towards the school, looking at everyone there so far. She thought it was fascinating, as she thought if the outside looked this impressive, she could hardly wait to see the inside. She quietly walked up to the wall, and stood there, for further instructions.

Aidan saw her, and soon appeared in front of her, surprising her.

"Hi." He said, smiling a flirtatious smile. "I'm Aidan. Nice to meet you." He said, extending his hand. Anya blinked, but slowly extended her hand, shaking Aidan's. "So, you're waiting out here too? It sucks, huh? I can tell, cause its so damn hot out here." Aidan complained, as he put his hand over his face, again trying to block out the sun's rays and heat.

"Darrell Hodder!" Deebler looked as the 9th boy appeared, along with his stuff. He was 6'2, weighed 227, and a scruffy black hair, along with a black beard. His eyes were red and glowing, and he a number of piercings: 3 eyebrow rings and a lower lip ring.

"Hey, snow-dude." Darrell said, greeting Deebler, who scowled at the boy.

"I suppose you weren't listening earlier, so I'll say it again. My name is Deebler!" Deebler shouted.

"Seesh sorry. My bad." Darrell said, as he walked past Deebler, looking at him like he was crazy. He walked to the front of the school, and looked at everyone there. He stood off to the side, and observed everyone, similar to Able. He sighed, wondering how long it'd be until they could head inside of the school.

"Kailey Howard!" Deebler looked as a girl with pale skin came up to her. He mentally rolled his eyes. _"Oh great."_ He thought. _"Just what we need. A Goth telling us how depressing her life is."_ He looked as stood at 5'5 & 1/2, weighed 103 lb. and had black hair that went to her mid-back and was worn down with swoop bangs. She also had a gothic cross around her neck attached to a choker. She bowed to Deebler, who rolled his eyes, and just pointed to the school.

Kailey walked silently to the front of the school, looking around at the students, and looked how large the school was. She was in awe of the school, as she looked at it. It was amazing, as it was decorated nicely. She smiled to herself, and walked to the school, as stood, waiting for the rest of the students.

"Jason King!" Deebler looked as another guy came up, carving something. He was 6'3 and looked to weigh around 240 lb. His skin was pale and his hair was spiky and a white-silver color. It was very long, and it went to the end of his shoulder blades. His eyes were green and he looked to be pretty muscular. He also had some tattoos that looked like black jaguars on his left arm, and a cross necklace around his neck.

"Yo, Snowy. What's up?" Jason asked. Deebler glared at him, as he was called another nickname he hated.

"The sky, and that's where you're headed if you ever call me that again." Deebler threatened. Jason blinked, but shrugged, as he walked off, not really paying much attention to Deebler's threats. He walked up to the school, standing beside Kailey, who looked at him briefly, before continuing to stare back in front of her. Jason looked at her briefly, as well, before doing the same thing.

"Jay Louis!" Deebler looked as another boy walked up to him, smiling happily. He didn't know why, but for some reason, this boy made Deebler smirk at him. He had black hair that was spiky and curly. He had black eyes and his build was average. He was also wearing of orange sunglasses that were hanging off his face, and some headphones could be seen around his neck, as he was listening to music on his MP3 player.

"Hey snow-dude. What's up?" Jay asked, smiling. Deebler rolled his eyes.

"I swear, what is it with you kids and the word, 'dude'?" Deebler yelled. "You don't even know the meaning or origin of the word, yet you steadily use it! Why?" Jay blinked and shrugged.

"Don't know, dude. But if you dislike the word, I won't call you it. Is that fine, dude?" Jay asked. Deebler again rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Just go." Deebler ordered. Jay nodded, and smiled as he walked off. He has his headphones over his ears, and was mouthing the words to the song he was singing. He looked and saw a dude he knew, and hastily walked over.

"Hey Sandro!" Jay greeted. Sandro looked up from his cheeseburger, which he managed to run and get. He smiled, and swiftly finished the bite of his burger he was eating.

"Hey Jay!" he said, high-fiving his best friend. He tore off a piece of his cheeseburger and held it out for Jay, who politely declined. He stood by the wall, talking to his friend, and soon noticed someone looking at him. He looked as it was Lillian, staring at him, blinking. He smiled and winked at her, making her blush, as she quickly looked away. Some of the boys scowled at him for that, not that he noticed.

"Kathleen Mallory!" Another girl approached Deebler, who looked at her, with a sense of pity, as she was smiling at him. Which he didn't mind, since Jay was smiling as well. But her smile was of innocence and naivety. She stood at 5'2 and weighed no more than 110 lb. Her skin was pale and her hair was blonde and curly in pigtails with bangs. Her eyes were bright blue and she was fairly skinny. Plus, she was also a little on the tiny side and a little bit curvy.

"Hi, Mr. Snowman!" she said, happily. Deebler was about to yell out her, but just sighed, as he wasn't in the mood. He pointed to school, and she happily skipped past him. She stopped as she walked up to the school, and smiled at it. She walked up and stood near Lillian, who looked at her, curiously before smiling.

"Hi, I'm Lillian!" she said, greeting herself. Kathleen smiled and stuck out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Kathleen! Nice to meet you!" she said, happily.

"Likewise!" Lillian said, shaking Kathleen's hand. The two of them started emitting a happy pinkish aura, making some of the students looked at them both, strangely.

"Cameron Moretti!" Deebler looked as another boy walked up, with an interesting look on his face, as he looked around him, intrigued. He was 6'2, and his weight was unknown, despite having muscles. He had lightly tanned skin, and brown short hair, with a clean shaven face. He had hazel eyes and looked to pretty fit, which showed that he worked out. Underneath his uniform shirt, he had a dog tag with his last name on it, along with a photo of a couple of grown-ups, which were probably his parents.

"What an interesting school." Cameron said, as he continued looking around. Deebler narrowed his eyes at the boy. He looked as the boy, looked at him intrigued. "Are you really a snowman?" he asked, making Deebler scowl at him.

"What do you think?" Deebler asked, getting irritated.

"Well, I think, this could be a costume or something." He said, as he poked Deebler's lower body. "How do you walk around with a body with this, anyway?" Deebler growled and shot an ice beam out of his hand, nearly freezing the boy, who looked at him, shocked.

"Why'd you move, brat? I thought you wanted to know what its like to be a snowman." Deebler said, growling. Cameron shook his head, 'no'. "No? Then get moving, before I turn you into one!" Deebler yelled at the boy, who quickly ran past Deebler, scared. He sighed, as he continued walking, and stood beside Jay, who looked at him, smiling.

"Hey, Deebler give you a hard time?" Jay asked. Cameron looked at him.

"Yeah." Cameron answered.

"Well, don't worry about it. He'll warm up to you eventually." Jay reassured.

"How do you know?" Cameron asked. Jay thought about it for a bit, and just shrugged, putting his headphones back on his ears so he could listen to music. Cameron sighed, and just waited, like everyone else.

"Tomas Pane!" Deebler looked as another boy, carrying a sword walked up to him, silently. Deebler looked at the boy, and then at his sword, again. His hair was black and curly, going down below his neck, and no further. His eyes were black and he looked to be about 5'10 and weighed around 157 lb. Tomas bowed to Deebler, and proceeded to walk towards the school. He admitted it was rather impressive, both in size and in look.

Aylen, for a moment, looked up from her book she was reading, and then noticed Tomas, gasping. She felt her face turn red as she looked at Tomas, look around and stood near the wall with his arms crossed. His sword was in its hilt, but he could still feel the demonic energy coming from it. He clenched his balled-up fist, as he hoped being at this school would help him with his 'problem'.

"Aprile Jaymes!" Deebler called, and looked as another girl approached him. She had a scowl on her face, and she looked at Deebler, with the same expression, not that he cared. She was 5'10, looked to weigh about 118 lb., and had yellow eyes, like a sunflower. Her hair was dirty blonde with red streaks that went to her shoulders, and her skin was pale, like a sheet of paper. She was very thin, but didn't look to be the athletic type. Also, she had some ear and nose piercings, as well.

Aprile walked past Deebler, not bothering to greet him, which was fine with him. She was still scowling, as she walked to the school, but stopped as she looked at a certain boy. She blinked at him, and slowly started walking towards him, until she reached him. Before he knew it, Tomas looked as Aprile was right beside him.

"Hi." She said, actually smiling a true smile. Tomas blinked at her.

"Uhhh… hi." He said, still blinking a bit confused.

"I'm Aprile. You?" she asked. Tomas was still blinking, a little freaked out.

"Tomas. Tomas Pane." He said, introducing himself. Unknown to the two, Aylen was angrily, glaring at them, more so to Aprile than to Tomas.

"Thomas Raven!" Deebler called out. _"Tomas and Thomas? This is going to be confusing."_ Deebler thought. He looked as a boy who was 5'11 and weighed 145 lb. walked up to him. He had brown shaggy hair, along with a goatee, and some brown eyes, which were hidden behind his glasses. His skin was lightly tanned and he had muscles on his arms and legs, plus he was skinny. He also had a fang medallion, which was already his neck, and a watch on his right wrist.

Thomas looked at Deebler, and shrugged as he walked past him. He looked around, impressed by what he saw. He looked around for a place where no one was around, and decided to stand there, until someone talked to him. It wasn't in Thomas's nature to start conversations. He preferred to join in the conversations that were already taking place.

"Mipsi Root!" Deebler looked as the 15th girl appeared in front of him. She had long scene hair that was blonde at the top and black underneath. She also had hot pink coontails, along with a pinkish bow in her head. She had light brown eyes, a somewhat noticeable chest, and she was average in weight, weighing in at 153 lb. and stood 5'5. She also had some gauges in both of her ears, and her cartlidge is pierced on her left ear.

"Hi…" she said, greeting to Deebler, who simply grunted and pointed to the school. Mipsi nodded, and walked towards the school. She stood by the gate, where Thomas was, and just briefly looked at him, before she started braiding her hair. She noted the boy in mind, thinking he looked kinda cute. Thomas, also, noted her, thinking she looked cute as well, though he'd never admit openly. At least not in public with people around.

"Desirea Rose!" Deebler called, as the 4th to last girl walked in front of him. She weighed 115 lb. and stood at 5'6. Her skin was sun kissed and she had long, wavy golden brown hair that reached 3 inches past her shoulders. She had light brown eyes, and she looked to be very fit, with a normal sized chest. She had a silver locket around her neck, and some dark purple stud earrings.

"Hello." She said, greeting Deebler, who, as usual, just grunted and pointed to the school. Desirea nodded, and walked towards the school. Like many of the other students, she didn't show on the outside, but inside, she was bursting with excitement at being at the school. She smiled as she stood along with the others, happily.

"Corvus Row!" Another boy approached Deebler, smiling at him. Deebler noted his appearance. He looked to be 5'9 and weighed around 160 lb. He had black eyes and his hair was purple and in a Mohawk, with the other sides of his hair being light blue. His skin was white, and he looked to be lean with no noticeable muscles. The most mysterious thing about the boy, however, was that on his left shoulder was a dark blue crow.

"Yo Snowy." Corvus said, still smiling. Deebler glared at the boy, and was close to freezing him solid, but he looked at his crow, who was staring at Deebler, very intensely. Deebler scowled at the boy, and simply pointed to the school. Corvus smiled, as he grabbed his bag, and continued walking.

"_Was it really right to call him that?"_ Corvus's crow asked him, as he continued walking. Corvus looked at him, confused.

"_What do you mean?"_ Corvus asked back. The crow sighed.

"_I swear, you can be very clueless at times, Master."_ The crow said.

"_That's not true!"_ Corvus yelled out.

"_It __**is **__true, Master." _The crow said back.

"_Well, what do you know? You're a crow."_

"_Yes, but I am the reason you have your powers, Master. You'd be wise not to forget that."_

"_Yeah, yeah. And I'm very thankful, Karasu." _Corvus said. The crow ruffled its feathers, and continued walking standing on Corvus's shoulder, as he walked towards the school.

"Agina Sanderson!" Deebler called out and looked as the 3rd to last girl walked up to him. She had pale skin that was slightly tanned; she stood at 5'8, and weighed around 115 lb. Her hair was light brown with dark blonde highlights, which made Deebler think her hair was dirty blonde. It went straight down to her shoulders. Her eyes were hazel green and she was pretty scrawny for the most part. Also, around her neck was a black, lacy, wide chocker.

"Wow!" she yelled out, surprising Deebler. "This place is amazing! I can't believe I'm actually here! This place is huge! I want to see what it looks like inside!" she said, in a very fast hard-to-understand voice. Deebler looked at her, scowling and cleared his throat, getting her attention.

"Hey cool!" she yelled again. "A snowman! A real snowman! Are you cold? Aren't you afraid you'll melt since the sun is out and everything? I know a lot of things that can melt in the heat! Like, for instance…" Agina continued talking, irritating Deebler, until he shot an ice beam at her. Agina looked at him, shocked, blinking at him. Deebler pointed to the school, breathing heavily, as he was very close to shooting another ice beam at the girl. Agina understood, and quickly rushed to the school.

"_I hate kids…"_ Deebler thought. "Matthew Starpier!" Deebler looked as another boy walked up to him, drawing something on his sketchpad. He was 5'10 and he weighed 150 lb. His skin was unusually pale. His hair was shaggy, long, and a very pale blonde, making his hair look white. He had a scraggly beard, which was very stubble, and his eyes were a light reddish color. He was fairly thin, and looked a bit lanky. Deebler looked at him, as the boy still had his eyes on his sketchpad. Deebler shrugged and pointed to the school, which Matthew somehow saw, and continued drawing as he walked.

Matthew looked up at the students, trying to observe them, to figure out, which ones looked interesting or trustworthy. Not finding any at the moment, Matthew stood off to the side, beside Corvus, who was talking to his bird. Matthew looked up at him for, but a moment, until he returned to his drawings.

"Edwin Sterling!" Deebler sighed as he saw there were only a few students left on the list, which was good for him, since he was getting tired of calling out all these names. He looked at the boy who soon walked up to him. He stood at 5'4 and weighed about 115 lb. He had pale skin, but a lot of freckles on his face. His hair was short, brown, messy, and was sticking straight. His eyes were blue and he wasn't muscled in any noticeable way.

"N-Nice to meet you, good sir." Edwin stuttered out. Deebler rolled his eyes and pointed to the school. Edwin nodded, and quickly hurried along.

"_What a dork..."_ Deebler thought. Edwin looked at how large the school was up close. It sorta looked like a church, but he knew it wasn't. Sighing, he looked around at some of the students, and decided to try to make friends with some of them, if he could. He walked up and stood beside Desirea, who was currently hopping up and down, as if she was high on energy. He said nothing, sticking to himself until Desirea noticed him and smiled.

"Hi!" she yelled out, scaring and surprising the young nerd.

"H-H-Hello." He said, scared.

"I'm Desirea! But all my friends call me Desi. My full name is Desirea Madliline Rose! I don't know where I got it from, but I like it! What's your name?" Desirea said, in a fast-very hard-to understand voice.

"Uhhh… I-I-I'm Ed-Edwin S-Sterling." Edwin stuttered out, again.

"Edwin?" Desirea repeated. Edwin nodded. Desirea then smiled. "I like that name!" she yelled out, scaring Edwin once more.

"R-R-Really?" Edwin stuttered, surprised.

"Yup, yup!" Desirea said. Edwin blushed, rubbing the back of his head, embarrassed.

"T-T-Thank y-you." He said, stuttering. He smiled, though he was still embarrassed.

"Riley Tate!" Deebler called out, as the 2nd to last girl approached him. Unfortunately, Deebler had to look down on her, as she was literally the shortest student they had, standing at 5'2. She weighed 100 lb., and had tanned skin. She had long light natural blonde hair that went all the way down to her waist and piercing ice blue eyes. Her chest was fairly noticeable for her size and she had a body that could almost guarantee that guys would stare at. She also had small silver hoop earrings and a gold wedding band on her middle left finger.

"Nice to meet you, good sir." Riley said, greeting Deebler, who rolled his eyes, and just pointed to the school. Riley blinked, and shrugged, as she walked towards the school. As Riley walked up to the school, she stopped, and closed her eyes, launching her sixth sense into the minds of some of the students.

She smiled as she walked over to Sandro, who was busy eating a hamburger. She looked at him, smiling, as he continued eating. When Sandro finally noticed her, he blinked, and then looked at his hamburger which was half-eaten. He held it out for her, but she continued smiling, and refused it. Sandro smiled, and ate the rest of it in one bite.

"Hi." He said, as he was chewing the hamburger between bites.

"Hi." She said, smiling, happily. The two of them continued staring at one another, as Jay and Aylen, who were watching them from the beginning, sweatdropped.

"Damian Truth!" Deebler yelled out, calling the third-to-last boy. Deebler looked at the next boy, who came up, and furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at him, strangely. The boy was 6'1 and weighed around 158 lb. His skin was white as a sheet, and his hair was black and in a Mohawk, like Corvus's; only that was all the hair he had on his hair. His eyes were black, but had some purple eye shadow on them. The strangest thing about him, however, was that he had some pink ooze on his hands, which was sticking to him.

"…" Damian said nothing to Deebler as he walked past him, with the pink ooze still on his hands and slowly covering his arms. He walked, and stood off in a corner, beside Able, who was still being pestered by Megan. Able looked at the boy for a brief second, and Damian looked at him, as well. Both their eyes met each other, and they silently stared at one another, not saying a word. Able briefly looked at the ooze on his arms and hands, while Damian looked at the tattoo on his eye. They then looked away, seeing nothing else interesting about each other.

"Zeke Uka!" Deebler looked as the 2nd-to-last boy came up, staring at Deebler, with little to no emotion. He had black straight hair with two antennas coming out of his head. His eyes were black and his skin was white. He stood at 5'10 and weighed around 161 lb. His most interesting and most mysterious feature about him, however, was that he had a piece of cloth over his mouth, which made him look like a Jainist.

"…" Like Damian, Zeke also said, nothing and walked past Deebler into the school. Following him were a couple of flies and bees, who hovered around his head. Zeke looked around, and like everyone else, stood off to the side, beside Grace. He continued staring in front of him, as if he was looking into a daze. The insects continued hovering over him, not that he cared. Grace looked at him, curiously, but turned around, when she realized she was staring.

"Evelyn Zoina!" Deebler yelled, calling the last girl. She walked up, and again Deebler had to look down for he knew now, that this girl was the shortest in the academy, as she stood at 5 feet and only weighed about 84 lb. Her skin was pale white and her eyes were greenish-gray. She was also skinny with curves, but her body wasn't very impressive.

"Hi." Evelyn said, which was the only thing she said, as she silently walked past Deebler, and looked at the school. She admitted it, was amazing, but she wouldn't say it outloud. She walked, standing beside Zeke, who continued staring out in front of him, not even noticing she walked beside him. Likewise, Evelyn didn't really care about him as she stood beside him.

"_Finally, the last student."_ Deebler thought. "Drew Manfred!" Deebler looked at the boy who approached, and instinctively scowled at him, knowing off firsthand that he and this boy weren't going to get along. Not that he ever got along with children in the first place. That boy had white skin, stood at 6'2 and weighed about 142 lb. He had white hair that was curly and tied in a ponytail. He had a look of superiority on his face.

"Hmph." That was all Manfred said as he walked past Deebler, who wanted to freeze him solid, but stopped as he had better things on his mind, than people like him. Manfred looked around, looking for someone who was worthy of his time. He looked as he saw Sandro, Jay, Aylen, and Praxie in one corner, and knew better than to waste his time with them. He looked and saw a girl whom he thought was rather intriguing. He walked to her with a cocky smile on his face.

"Hello there." He said, smirking. Lyn looked up, scowling at Manfred, who failed to notice or didn't care. "I'm Drew Manfred, but you may address me as Manfred. And you are?"

"…Josselyn." She answered. However, Manfred frowned.

"Josselyn?" he repeated. "That seems like a difficult name. How does Lyn work for you?" Josselyn glared at Manfred, and lightning appeared in her hands, as she threw it at him, blasting him and shocking him, as he tumbled on the ground. Josselyn was breathing heavy as the students' eyes were on her, along with Manfred's, who was glaring at the girl.

"You, my friend, just made a very, very big mistake." Manfred said, as his hair started to turn into flames, and his eyes turned sheer white. Purple energy swirled around him, and suddenly, a purple beam shot out of Manfred's hands at Josselyn, who was hit, landing hard on a tree. The students continued to watch, none of them getting involved.

Suddenly, Josselyn shot up from the ground, now glaring daggers at Manfred, who was giving her the exact same look. Her hair was flowing around wildly and her eyes turned dark blue. The sky started clouding up, as it began to thunder hard, as lightning started to hit the ground. Suddenly, the two of them sent off energy beams at one another, as their power was even. The students still refused to get involved; some scared out of their wits, while others simply watched the two squabble on.

"What the hell is going on here?" someone yelled, and the students turned to see Deebler glaring at both Manfred and Josselyn, who had both calmed down. Deebler growled, as he moved towards the two of them, and looked both of them straight in the eye. "Listen up brats, normally wouldn't care if you kids beat the crap out of each other. It makes no difference to me!" he yelled.

"But! If you ever fight on school grounds again, without _my _or another teacher's permission, trust me, if you thought your past life was miserable, I will make this life a living nightmare." Deebler said, threatening them. And to add to his threats, he froze a tree near the two of them frozen solid, glaring at them.

Deebler then turned towards the rest of the students. "And what the hell are you all looking at?" he yelled, making some of the students turn their heads. "Get your stuff, and come on!" he ordered, as he walked up the stairs, muttering something about 'hating kids'. The students did as they were told, and grabbed their stuff, as they started walking up the steps to the school. Some of them sighed, as they walked up the steps. Some of them said or did nothing, continuing to walk up the steps. One thing was for certain, though. They all knew this was going to be one _long_ school year…

* * *

Well, here is Chapter 4 of the Skeelz Academy. I'm terribly sorry for how long it took, and sorry if your character didn't get enough screen time. I really just wanted to hurry up and get this chapter finished and uploaded. This chapter was merely for introducing the students, and I consider it, quite possibly, my worst work to date, since I just brushed right through it. Next chapter will be even better, since I will introduce the teachers and the classes. Also, I apologize if I got your character's personalities wrong. I tried to go by what you all wrote. I hope you still think its good.

I'm sorry to say this, but this may be my last chapter for a time, for both of my stories. I start college on the 16th of this month, and there's no way I could update in that amount of time. Especially with how lazy and rugged I've been lately. I'm sorry. I'll still update when I can, but it may take a while, so please bear with me. Especially since I'm now doing two stories. I thank you all in advance, and hope you can forgive me. Thank you and sorry about the chapter. Until next time. ^^

P.S. I'm still having trouble, deciding what type of story this should be. Should it be a regular fantasy story, an elimination story, or both? If you can, please send me or write in the reviews, your opinions. Thank you very much.


End file.
